Happy birthday
by Haaienhapje
Summary: It's Kiku's birthday and he gets a present. The only thing is, he doesn't know who gave it to him... Oneshot HolPan


**Happy Birthday**

Kiku stared at the box in front of him. It was beautifully wrapped in a yellow paper and a big blue ribbon. Kiku's eyes moved to the card which he held in his hand. It clearly had his name on it, but who would give him a present? And most of all, why? Well yes, it was his birthday. But he had told everyone he didn't want any gifts. Kiku sighed and smiled softly. Still, it was nice somebody still gave him a present. And it was obvious that the person who had given him this, had done his or her best on wrapping it. He should at least look what is inside.

While Kiku unwrapped the present he thought of people who might have given this to him. Maybe Italy-kun? Kiku chuckled when he considered the possibility. Italy-kun had asked him a couple of times what kind of presents he'd like to have. But of course, Kiku told him he didn't need a gift from him. Not wanting to bother Italy-kun with unimportant things. _"Ve~ But this is important! I'll just cook for you! How does pasta sound?"_ No, Italy-kun couldn't have given him this present. Kiku was sure he'd receive a giant plate of pasta from him. Kiku sighed and looked at the blue ribbon in his hands. "Who could've…?"

Maybe Germany-san? It was possible. Germany-san had wondered why he wouldn't accept any of Italy-kun's gifts. _"I understand why you don't want his gifts, but it's still nice to get something from time to time right?"_ Yes, he was right. It's always nice to get something from people dear to you. Kiku smiled and opened the box in front of him. Immediately closing it with a blush on his face.

No, this was defiantly not from Germany-san. He wouldn't give him something like this… Right? Kiku shook his head, hoping the thoughts would disappear from his mind. No, this was defiantly not from Germany-san, he was sure of it. There were a couple of people who might have given this to him. "America-kun…?" Oh God, he sure hoped it wasn't his present. _"Yo, Japan! Say, I know you don't want any presents, so let's just go out for a drink! Let the hero take care of things! HAHAHA!"_ No, maybe not. Kiku sighed in relieve and stared at the box, carefully opening it again.

Whoever had given him this sure had taste. Kiku sighed. "But why a kimono?" He mumbled to himself as he let his hand slid over the blue kimono in the box in front of him. The blossom pattern was truly beautiful. Kiku reached out and pulled the kimono out of the box, holding it before him. Maybe France-san had sent this to him. _"You know, you've quite a feminine body. Ever considered wearing a dress?"_ No, if France-san would give him a gift, it would defiantly be a dress. Not a kimono like this. Kiku sighed once more and slumped down in a chair, still holding the kimono. "Why am I getting all flustered about this?"

As he looked outside, Kiku kept wondering who would give him this gift. Maybe China-san? _"Oh come on. At least let me give you something, something cute, aru."_ No, this kimono wasn't cute at all. "This kimono is…" Sexy? "Oh God, what am I thinking?" Kiku mumbled as he hid his face in his hands. Why was he blushing, again? Well, at least the kimono wasn't from China-san. Once again Kiku's thoughts went back to the kimono, he softly stroked the fabric. He smiled softly as he watched his hands slide down over the fabric. "It must have been quite expensive…" He thought out loud.

But who would give him such an expensive kimono? Maybe England-san. It was possible… _"Oi, Japan! I heard your birthday is coming up, any wishes for a present?" "England-san, I don't really need a…" "Ah, Mint Bunny! That's a fantastic idea. No wait, you don't mean… Haha, I see." "England, why are you talking to yourself again?" "Shut up, frog! I'm talking to Mint Bunny here! So you shut your bloody mouth!" _After that England-san and France-san had completely forgot about Kiku who was standing right next to them. No, England-san wouldn't have bought him this. But still, Kiku was wondering what England-san was talking about to this 'Mint bunny' figure.

Kiku sighed once more and made his way to his bedroom. "I can at least try it on…" Yes, and then he would ask who had given him this and return it, saying it is a too expensive gift and he can't accept it. Kiku quickly changed and looked at himself when he wore the kimono. For a moment he just stared at the mirror. The kimono looked even more beautiful when worn. Kiku looked at himself from different angles. "Truly beautiful." He spoke softly as he turned around once more. Yes, this gift was one he had never had before.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Kiku quickly made his way to the door. The moment he opened it he realized he still wore the kimono. "Don't you look dashing." A male voice sounded happily. Kiku looked up to see the grinning face of Netherlands. "Nether…lands-san… Wh-why are you here?" He mumbled, trying to hide himself behind the door. "I came to celebrate of course! I brought cake!" He sang happily and showed Kiku a plastic bag. "Can I come in~?" He added, not waiting for an answer and pushed himself past Kiku. "Ah, but I don't have any food, nor drinks… I don't think it…" He was cut off by the grin that grew wider on the taller man's face. "I've brought a lot of food and drinks with me, no need to worry. And please, call me Alex. How many times do I have to say that?" He chuckled and seated himself, putting the plastic bag on the table.

Kiku thought of arguing with the man, but decided it would be a waste of time since the Dutchman had already made himself at home. Kiku sighed and sat across of Alex, who handed him the cake. "Made it myself." He said, still having that grin on his face. "Thank you, Nether-… Alex-san. I really appreciate it." He said and send the man a smile of his own. "You really spend the whole day by yourself? Must've been boring." Alex spoke as he got everything out of the plastic bag. Mostly beer and some chips. "No, I had fun today. It's not always boring to be alone." Kiku replied and went to the kitchen. "Would you like some of the cake?" He asked looking down on the cake, which looked delicious. "Sure! Do you want a beer?" Alex answered from the living room. "S-Sure, why not." Kiku mumbled, his head turning a little red.

The time went by and Kiku and Alex were enjoying themselves pretty good. The cake Alex had made for Kiku's birthday was really good. And he also enjoyed his beer. Not too much of course. "You know, you look really good in that kimono." Alex said suddenly, placing his empty beer can on the table. Kiku's eyes widened and he tried to avoid Alex' at all cost. "A-ah. W-well, thank you… But, I-I think I should change back into my normal cloths. That's probably better…" Kiku mumbled and stood up, his head had turned a little red at Alex' compliment. He quickly turned his head, hoping Alex hadn't see it.

"Was it a gift?" Alex asked, still looking at Kiku with a slight flush on his face. "Yes, it is." Kiku answered shortly as gathered some of the empty cans. "Do you… Like it?" Alex asked, rubbing his chin dumbly. This time Kiku did look at Alex and was surprised to see the small blush on his face. "W-well… Yeah. But I can't accept it. It was probably really expensive, so I will return it." Kiku mumbled and stared at his feet. He didn't really want to return it anymore. He started to like this kimono for some reason. "It wasn't expensive at all. Just keep it, it looks really good on you." Alex mumbled and stared up at Kiku with a soft smile on his face.

Kiku just stared at Alex for a while. That, made sense. Alex had given this kimono to him. Kiku remembered that Alex had been interested in the Japanese culture. He had asked him a lot of questions. _"Say, do you like kimono's?" "Yes, I do. Why do you ask, Netherlands-san?" "Just wondering and seriously, just call me Alex."_ Kiku's mouth dropped and so did the cans in his hands. "A-Ah, sorry!" He mumbled and gathered the fallen cans from the floor. Alex chuckled and walked over to Kiku, helping him to gather the cans. "Don't apologize. I should, you didn't want a present and yet I gave you one. I'm sorry, I was being selfish." He said and handed Kiku the cans he had gathered. "Selfish? Wh-why would you be selfish?" Kiku mumbled and clumsy held the cans in his arms. "Well, I just wanted to see you in a kimono…" Alex mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and avoided Kiku's eyes.

Alex sighed and stared at Kiku when he didn't respond. "A-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you…" He said as he saw Kiku's flustered face. Alex placed his hands on Kiku's shoulders in attempt to comfort him a little. Kiku simply shook his head. "N-no, it's okay. I just never expected you to s-say something like that." He mumbled, looking at his feet. Alex was first surprised to hear the response Kiku gave him, but smiled eventually. He placed one of his hands against Kiku's cheek and forced him to look at him. "Then you probably won't expect this either." He mumbled before he pressed his lips against Kiku's.

The only thing Kiku could do at that moment was drop the cans he was holding. Alex pulled back and smiled softly. "Sorry. Maybe it's better if I go now. It was fun, thank you, Kiku." He said and petted Kiku on his head. Kiku just stared at him, eyes wide, not knowing what to say. "N-no, d-don't go." Kiku mumbled, grabbing Alex' sleeves. "I-I enjoy your company…" He mumbled. Yes, Kiku surely did enjoy his company and he didn't want Alex to go. He wanted him to stay with him.

Alex smiled and pulled Kiku against him and locked him in a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I won't." He said before pulling Kiku in another passionate kiss. Alex pulled back after awhile and stared at Kiku. He brought his head closer one more time and mumbled: "Happy birthday, Kiku." Before he tightened his embrace and would hold Kiku there until morning.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR ANTONIKKI._

_As a birthday gift I've written this HolPan fic. Please ignore the stupid mistakes (if they are even there LOLOL. I got lazy, forgive me for that :B) Hope you enjoyed reading~ _


End file.
